The present invention relates to multi-unit grease filters and more specifically to grease filters of the type in which a plurality of substantially rectangular filter frames are disposed side by side with each of the frames containing a plurality of elongated overlapping arcuate baffles so that air passing through the filter encounters a plurality of curved surfaces. Prior art baffle-type grease filters such as that shown in FIG. 2 utilize a plurality of offset elongated baffles contained within a frame. A number of frames are then placed side by side to form a filter bank in the exhaust hood of a grill.
When the prior art filter units were placed side by side in the filter bank, the framework edges would abut and form a dead area in the filter bank that would collect grease that could not be drained to the collecting pan. Also, the straight seam line formed by the abutment of the two filter unit frames would create a leak path for the air flow which reduces the efficiency of the filter. This straight seam line also rendered the baffles near the frame edges non-functional since it disrupted the uniform air flow through the filter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-unit grease filter that eliminates the dead spot typically located at the abutment of two filter units and also eliminates the "straight line" leak path which was disruptive of the air flow at the abutment of two filter units.